


Night Riders Love

by deaddarkness



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup slumber was soon disturbed by a night time visitor, Snotlout couldn't hide his feelings any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Riders Love

It was sunset on another beautiful day. Berk, Hiccup and rest of the dragon academy group had finished up. As usual, Fishlegs was more excited about the new discoveries of dragons and Ruff and Tuff were still constantly arguing over whose better. Lastly, Astrid was telling Snotlout about how she didn't want to spend any alone time with him at all. Hiccup watched his friends and even more so, wished he could have Astrid but he couldn’t help but wonder to himself; is he ever going to have a future with Astrid? Possibly they were all at least near adulthood and still acting like kids. 

They all headed back to their homes for the night setting in, dragons in tow though, Snotlout glances were more on Hiccup than Astrid. He manages to watch the pair as they soon parted, Hiccup was now alone with Toothless as he went into this home and the door closing behind them. Snotlout was jealous of the pair but it wasn't for the fact that Astrid loved Hiccup... It was the fact that Snotlout had unrequited feelings he needed confirmation for. Snotlout let Hookfang go for his rest and gazed up at the open window of Hiccups house. He decided to go and pay Hiccup a visit yet he needed to distract Toothless away. He knew that Toothless was quite fond of his master and had always slept near him.

Sighing, Snotlout aroused his dragon to try and talk some plotting plan to lure Toothless away, though he worries that his dragon is not as obeying as Toothless and the others, he still loved Hookfang just as much. Snotlout climbed onto his dragons back and they flew up to the open window of Hiccup’s bedroom. With Snotlout praying that Hookfang wouldn't do anything stupid, they landed, slightly thumping the wall which has roused Toothless. As Toothless got up and looked outside, Hookfangs head lowered down and that was enough to lure Toothless away. Soon, the two dragons had left and Snotlout had lowered himself into the room quietly. But he then suddenly stumbled and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Hiccup stirred a little and soon his eyes fluttered open to see Snotlout right on his bed straddling him. “Sno--” Hiccup was interrupted as Snotlout clamped a hand over Hiccup’s mouth. "Shh..." Hiccup opened his eyes widely and his face soon started to flush. He then grabbed the huge hand and lifted it off slowly, panting from shock. 

“What are you doing here?” Hiccup whispers as he felt something pressed against his thigh. It seems that it was coming from Snotlout’s pants... “Hiccup....I know we are like good friends...and you like Astrid but I can’t stand the fact that she.....” Snotlout was red in the face he didn't realize after all the thinking of having his way with Hiccup would arouse so that Hiccup notices it instantly. Hiccup didn’t know what to think of it yet he noted that Toothless had vanished. This alerted him so he tried to push Snotlout off him. “Where’s Toothless?!” He panics and he pushes himself against Snotlouts broad chest. 

Snotlout didn't budge. “Shh Hiccup. He's fine. He and Hookfang just gone to do some dragon stuff...I want to say this...I want you Hiccup” Snotlout admits in a breathless voice that made Hiccup’s toes curl. “Snotlout...I’m flattered but-” He stopped as he watches Snotlouts face come closer to his. Their noses touching, it felt so passionate between the two. “Snotlout....”Hiccup breathes out. “You have the most beautiful eyes. They catch the moonlight so well.” Snotlout spoke before his lips graze against Hiccups’s. 

“Oh, well.. I’m.....”Hiccup couldn’t take it. He was flushed so red in the face, he was a tomato and his groin was burning from the lust that Snotlout was displaying towards him. Hiccup’s lips invited Snotlouts, they kissed light at first though Snotlout shoved Hiccup down hard against the matress as his lips craved more. He was victorious. Snotlout thought of earlier. Sure Astrid forced a kiss onto Hiccup’s lips but Snotlout realises Hiccup likes being the submissive one. As Hiccups hands found Snotlout’s head and roughed hair, he clawed and and pulled. Snotlout let his tongue dart into his lovers mouth, enjoying the new and sexual experience. 

They soon pull away as Hiccup eyes looked deeply into Snotlouts. “I-I never realized you wanted this...”Hiccup shifted a little he could tell now his manhood was erect and waiting. Snotlout looked down to see two small lumps between the cloths, waiting for exposure. Snotlout removed the blanket as he notices surprising that Hiccup didn’t have any pants on. Hiccup blushes as he gave a goofy grin. He tries to cover up his embarrassment. 

Snotlout couldn’t take it much longer so he was already off Hiccup and started to throw off his clothes. Hiccup threw off his light blue night shirt, hoping that Toothless or his dad wasn’t going to come in and disturb this moment. Hiccup doesn’t realise what he was about to do but he felt ready. Snotlout had such a strong build to his body much like his dad, they boast and hope that potential mates will fall into their arms and be there forever.  
The moment that Snotlout nestled back between Hiccup’s bare legs, he was an electric jolt that caused Hiccup to moan, his hands latching onto Snotlouts broad shoulders and pulling him back down for more kissing. Snotlout hips grind against Hiccup’s, the hardness of both their manhood’s causing such elicit friction the pair were enjoying. Snotlout hands explore Hiccup’s body as Hiccup’s does the same though he soon settles back on his shoulders as he was bracing for what was coming next. Legs entwined, it wasn’t long before Snotlout proceeded to enter Hiccup’s able body. 

Hiccup bit down on his lip he felt another jolt as Snotlout tries to enter his large slick manhood, probing into his entrance Snotlout could tell that Hiccup was tight to do so Snotlout ops for a different solution. Putting Hiccup’s legs down, Hiccup looks at him disappointed. “I think we better try a different way” He whispers as he pulls Hiccup into his lap sitting upright over his erection seed, already leaking from both their manhoods. Hiccup smiles as he shifts a little that caused Snotlout to stir. His hands holding onto Hiccup’s slender hips as he balances him on his lap.

“Snotlout....” Hiccup moans as he realises he is leaning on his lovers shoulder, feeling every moment rocking back and forth. Toothless and Hookfang still haven’t returned and his father hasn’t come upstairs to disturb them at all. Hiccup stiffened up as he pants against Snotlout’s shoulder, an exhausted moan escaped his lips as he came into Snotlout’s lap. Soon he felt that same feeling rush under him, coating seed everywhere. The pair collapse in a hot mess on his bed. “Wow....” Hiccup whispers into Snotlout’s ear as Snotlout laid there next him. The moonlight glistening off their sweat as the sudden sound of swooshing was approaching the window. Snotlout and Hiccup quickly separated in a sudden rush. 

Hiccup crawled back under the covers and Snotlout, darting around trying to put his clothes back on. “Oh that was too soon” he whines as Hiccup pretends to sleep. Toothless was almost in sight as Snotlout plants a quick kiss on Hiccup and clambered near the window as Toothless landed and gave him a weird look. “Shhhh.....” he hisses as Toothless scoffs and burns his stone bed with fire. Hiccup watches from the covers as Hookfang collected Snotlout, the pair look at each other briefly as he flew away.

After that night together, Snotlout and Hiccup found it difficult to be expressive and had to keep it a secret though Hiccup felt strange whenever Astrid would get close to him and plant a kiss or two. Though he would look at Snotlout who would glance a bit, was somewhat still jealous that he can’t be as open with Hiccup in public. It was their secret love they shared alone at night when there wasn’t a commotion going on...


End file.
